Starfighter Scale Craft
Freighters, shuttles and star fighters Basic Starfighters Name Cost Hull Speed Weapons\ Hyperdrive Shields Capacity Planetary Shuttle 25,000 3D 2D None\x3 1D 8 Basic Shuttle 30,000 3D+1 2D+1 None\x2 1D 12 Leisure Shttle 35,000 3D+2 2D+1 None\x2 1D 15 Speedster Shuttle 40,000 3D 4D None\x1 None 1 Exec Shuttle 50,000 4D 2D+2 2 x 2D\x2 1D 5 Combat Shuttle* 65,000 4D+1 3D 1x2D\2x4D\1x6D\x2 1D 6 Z-95* 25,000 3D+2 2D+2 2x 5D\No Hyperdrive 1D 1 Y-Wing* 30,000 4D+2 2D+1 Ioniser\Torpedo\Cannon\x2 1D+1 2 X-Wing** 35,000 4D 3D Torpedos and Cannons\x2 1D 1 V-Wing** 50,000 5D 3D+2 Ioniser\Torpedo\Cannon\x2 1D+2 2 Mandalorian Fighter*** 65,000 5D+1 3D+2 Ioniser\Torpedo\Cannon\x1 1D+2 2 Rim Combat Fighter* 20,000 3D+1 2D+2 Cannons\No Hyperdrive None 1 Huttese Starfighter* 15,000 3D 2D+1 Cannons\No Hyperdrive None 1 Corellian Snub fghtr* 22,000 3D+2 3D Missiles and Cannons\x3 1D+1 1 Sith Interceptor*** 35,000 4D+2 4D Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D+1 1 Corporate Security* 27,000 3D+1 3D+2 Cannons\x2 1D+2 1 YT Freighter 75,000 4D+1 3D Missiles and Cannons\x2 1D+2 12 Hutt Freighter 80,000 4D+2 2D+2 Missiles and Cannons\x2 1D+1 20 Corellian Freighter 90,000 5D 3D+1 Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D 21 Republic Freighter* 100,000 5D+1 3D Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D+2 22 Sith Freighter** 125,000 5D+2 3D+2 Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D+1 15 Imperial Freighter** 100,000 5D 3D Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D 17 Mandalore Dropship*** 150,000 6D 3D+2 Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D+2 24 Imperial Dropship*** 110,000 5D+1 3D Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D+1 30 Sith Dropship*** 200,000 6D+1 4D Missiles and Cannons\x1 1D+2 25 Pleasure yacht 100,000 4D 3D+2 None\x1 1D 15 Cargo Hulk 50,000 4D 2D None\x2 None 40 (*) Restricted, but can be bought easily with weapons stripped out (**) Can be bought from Arms sellers, with permits (***) Can only be bought from respective military, if they like you Building Starfighters Should you wish to build a starfighter, use the following costs for parts: Multiply cost and storage space depending on scale according to the below: Starfighter (1-3 Person) = x1 Shuttle (4-12 Person) = x2 Freighter (13-24 Person) = x3 Shields Name Effect Availability\Size Cost Small shield Shields +1 Anywhere\1 1000C Medium Shield Shields +2 Anywhere \1 1500C Heavy Shield Shields 1D Core\2 2500C Imperial Shield Shields 1D+1 Imperial\2 5000C Republic Shield Shields 1D+2 Republic\2 7500C Mon Cal Shield Shields 2D Core\3 10000C Corporate Shields Shields 2D+1 Restricted\3 15000C Advanced Shields Shields 2D+2 Rare\3 25000C Hull ‘Paper’ Hull Hull 1D* Starfighter scale\3 100C Plasti-steel Hull Hull 1D+1* Starfighter scale\4 200C Adv Plasti-steel Hull 1D+2* Starfighter scale\5 300C Light Hull Hull 2D* Starfighter scale\6 500C Rim Hull Hull 2D+1* Starfighter scale\7 1000C Core Hull Hull 2D+2* Starfighter scale\8 2000C Hutt Hull Hull 3D* Starfighter scale\9 3000C Republic Hull Hull 3D+1* Starfighter scale\10 4000C Imperial Hull Hull 3D+2* Starfighter scale\11 5000C Light Armoured Hull 4D* Starfighter scale\12 7500 Yagan Armour Hull 4D+1* Core\1 10,000 Carida Armour Hull 4D+2* Core\14 12500 Heavy Armoured Hull 5D* Core\15 15000 Corellian Armour Hull 5D+1* Core\16 20000 Military Grade Hull 5D+2* Restricted\17 25000 Mandalorian Hull Hull 6D* Mandalore\20 30,000C Fire Control Systems Basic Fire Control Sys +1 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Easily available. \0 100 C Clone Wars Fire Control Sys +2 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Easily available.\0 500 C Classic Era Fire Control Sys 1D Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Easily available.\1 1,000 C Modern Fire Control Sys 1D+1 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Restricted.\1 2,000 C Huttese Fire Control Sys 1D+1 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Hutt Space\1 4,000 C Republic Fire Control Sys 1D+2 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Restricted.\1 6,000 C Imperial Fire Control Sys 1D+2 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Imperial Military Only.\1 7,000 C Mon-Cal Fire Control Sys 2D Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Core world availability.\1 10,000C Advanced Fire Control Sys 2D+1 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Corporate Sector.\1 15,000C Cutting Edge Fire Control Sys 2D+2 Fire Control Stacks with Gunnery.Rare.\1 20,000C Engines Jury rig Engine 1D speed Ready availability\ 1 100 Outer Rim Junk Engine 1D+1 Speed Ready availability\ 1 200 Hutt Junk Engine 1D+2 Speed Ready availability\ 1 500 Clone Wars Engine 2D Speed Ready availability\ 2 1,000 Classic Era Engine 2D+1 Speed Ready availability\ 2 2,000 Modern Engine 2D+2 Speed Ready availability\ 2 4,000 Advanced Engine 3D Speed Core availability\ 3 8,000 Speedster Engine 3D+1 Speed Core availability\ 3 10,000 Customised Engine 3D+2 Speed Core availability\ 3 20,000 Sith Adv Engine 4D Speed Core availability\ 4 30,000 Specialised Imperial Engine 4D+1 Speed Core availability\ 4 40,000 Mon Cal Engine 4D+2 Speed Core availability\ 4 50,000 Space Racer 5D Speed Core availability\ 5 100,000 Hyperdrive Emergency Hyperdrive X5 Anywhere\ 0 100 Backup Hyperdrive X4 Anywhere\ 1 200 Decrepit Hyperdrive X3 Outer Rim\ 1 1,000 Basic Hyperdrive X2 Anywhere\ 1 5,000 Modern Hyperdrive X1 Core\1 10,000 Advanced Hyperdrive X1/2 Rare\2 20,000 Special Hyperdrive X1/4 ‘Impossible’\3 50,000 Thrusters Early Manoeuvre +1 Rare\0 500 Clone Wars Manoeuvre +2 Outer Rim\0 1,500 Classic Era Manoeuvre +1D Anywhere\1 3,000 Modern Thrusters +1D+1 Core\2 6,000 Advanced Thrusters +1D+2 Rare\3 12,000 Weapons Name Damage Availability\Size Cost Ancient Blaster 2D Short Range\Anywhere\0 200 Point Defence 2D+1 Short Range\Outer Rim\0 500 Huttese Rail Gun 2D+2 Short Range\Hutt space\0 750 Old Republican 3D Mid Range\Anywhere\1 1000 Classic Imperial 3D+1 Mid Range\Anywhere\1 2000 Blastech 101 E 3D+2 Core\1 3000 Blaster Cannon 4D Anywhere\1 4000 Hutt Cannon 4D+1 Hutt Space\1 5000 Corellian Cannon 4D+2 Corellia\1 6000 Imperial Cannon 5D Imperial Military\1 7000 Sullustan Blaster 5D+1 Sullust\1 10000 Tetan Avenger 5D+2 Tetan System\1 12000 Republic Cannon 6D Republic Military\2 15000 Blastech 501st 6D+1 Restricted Core and Corporate Sector\2 20000 Sith E-Web 6D+2 Black Market Only\2 30000 Mandalorian Cannon 7D Mandalore\2 40000 Imperial Heavy 7D+1 Imperial Military\2 50000 Republic Heavy 7D+2 Republic Military\2 60000 Experimental Cannon 8D Black Market Only\3 70000 Basic Ioniser 5D Anywhere\1 1000 Hutt Ioniser 5D+1 Hutt Space\1 2000 Medium Ioniser 5D+2 Core\1 3000 Heavy Ioniser 6D Restricted\1 5000 Concussion Missile Launcher Restricted\1 7500 Light Missile 6D Anywhere 100 Fighter Missile 6D+1 Anywhere 200 Assault Missile 6D+2 Core 400 Medium Missile 7D Core 1000 Vengeance Missile 7D+1 Military 1200 Devastator Missile 7D+2 Military 1400 Heavy Missile 8D Military 2000 Torpedo Launcher Restricted\1 15000 Hutt Torpedo 8D+1 Hutt Space 1000 Corellian Torpedo 8D+2 Corellia 1500 Medium Torpedo 9D Military 2000 Imperial Torpedo 9D+1 Imperial Military 2500 Republic Torpedo 9D+2 Republic Military 3000 Heavy Torpedo 10D Military 5000 Additional Life Support Oxygen etc Anywhere 20 Basic Sensors Required Anywhere 20 Enhanced Sensors Full scan Anywhere 1,500 Jamming Field Local jammer Anywhere 10,000 Gravity Well Generator Short range Core 35,000 Stealth Plating +1 sensor diff. Core 10,000 Imperial Stealth Plates +2 sensor diff Imperial 45,000 Nav Computer Astronaviagtion Required for hyperspace\0 100 C Advanced Nav Astronaviagtion +2 AstroNav rolls\1 2,000 C